


Too Beautiful to Die

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [206]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Phyllis dashed past Andy and hammered at the bathroom door.





	Too Beautiful to Die

Phyllis dashed past Andy and hammered at the bathroom door.  
“Mr Barrow! Are you in there!?”  
Andy’s brief confusion at her entering the men’s corridor gave way into a chilling realisation, he ran to the bathroom door and kicked at it until the lock broke and they rushed inside. There was Mr Barrow, the water red around him as he lay there, so small and vulnerable, as white and cold as snow. Andy cradled Thomas in his arms. This couldn’t be happening. Thomas was too beautiful to die. Phyllis pulled him out of his reverie.  
“Go and get Mrs Hughes.”


End file.
